


swim to me; let me enfold you

by singing_to_shipwreck (shocked_into_shame)



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, First Kiss, Fluff, Guillermo's POV, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nandor has once again gone on a Bad Date, Post S2, Sharing a Bed, paul simms said nandor is going to try find love and i said BITCH WHERE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26487070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shocked_into_shame/pseuds/singing_to_shipwreck
Summary: “Sun’s almost up,” he observed quietly. His eyelids began to flutter closed and his breaths evened out. “Shouldn’t you be getting to coffin?”“These curtains block out the light, yes?”“Yeah.”“Then…” Nandor began, folding his hands in his lap. “Then maybe I could just sit here for a while.”Guillermo comforts Nandor after a bad date.
Relationships: Guillermo de la Cruz/Nandor the Relentless
Comments: 22
Kudos: 137





	swim to me; let me enfold you

**Author's Note:**

> Really though like they teased Nandor trying to find love in s3 and I have been thinking: what if all his dates are bad and it just makes him realize he's in love with Guillermo?
> 
> cue: this fic. 
> 
> please enjoy.

The squeaking of the door as it opened wasn’t enough to fully wake Guillermo, but he stirred, rolling over and cuddling his blanket closer. The sensation of a body at the foot of his bed, sinking the mattress down was, however, enough to bring him to consciousness, and he jolted, leaning up on his elbow and peering into the darkness. 

“It’s just me, Guillermo.” 

In the weeks since Guillermo had moved into this room, occupied space in this house as definitely not a familiar but still not quite a friend, Nandor had respected the sacred privacy of Guillermo's room, only ever meeting him in the neutrality of shared spaces.

It seemed that ship had sailed. 

“Is… _what_?” he gasped nonsensically, reaching for his bedside lamp and switching it on the dimmest setting. He shoved his glasses onto his face, nearly poking his eye out in the process. “What’s going on? Is everything okay?” The panic was evident in the rasp of his voice, his heart pounding in his chest, and he belatedly wished he had thought to fill a glass of water at his bedside or something. He could use it right about now.

“Everything is okay-a, Guillermo,” Nandor mused, placing his hands on his knees. He teetered on the edge of Guillermo’s bed, looking straight ahead into the darkness of his room. “Please calm the thump thump of your heart, now.” 

“What time is it?”

“Oh, just past four,” Nandor explained casually. 

Guillermo shook his head, trying to clear some of the sleepy fog. He tried to remember what day it was. Saturday. 

Oh. That’s right. “How was your date?” he asked. Part of him hoped it went poorly, and another part of him felt horrible for even thinking like that. 

“Good,” Nandor replied flatly. “ _Great_ ,” he added, in a tone that implied it was anything but great.

Guillermo squashed down the little thrill he felt at knowing it hadn’t gone well. “Well, that’s good. I’m glad you enjoyed yourself,” he lied. 

“You know it did not go great, don’t you, Guillermo?”

Guillermo let out a curt, surprised chuckle. “Yeah.” 

Nandor shook his head and tsk’d. “How do you always know these things?”

“I guess I just know you.” 

Nandor hummed. Guillermo’s neck was starting to hurt from the position he held, so he reached behind himself to prop up his pillow and sat back against his headboard. Sleeping was a lost cause, it seemed. He surveyed Nandor for a moment before finally asking, “What happened this time?”

“They were… they were just not good enough.”

“Doesn’t seem like _anyone_ is good enough.”

Nandor looked at him pointedly, his eyes filled with some emotion that Guillermo couldn’t discern. “Maybe.”

“Sorry.” Guillermo didn’t know what he was apologizing for. They sat in silence for a few moments. “Sun’s almost up,” he observed quietly. His eyelids began to flutter closed and his breaths evened out. “Shouldn’t you be getting to coffin?”

“These curtains block out the light, yes?”

“Yeah.”

“Then…” Nandor began, folding his hands in his lap. “Then maybe I could just sit here for a while.”

“Oh…. _kay_.” Guillermo stifled a yawn. 

“You can go back to sleep, Guillermo. I am sorry for waking you.”

“That’s alright,” Guillermo murmured, prying off his glasses and sinking back down into the bed. He was acutely aware of how weird it was to lay down with Nandor sitting at his feet, but he was too tired to keep sitting up. “I’m sorry you had a bad night.”

Guillermo began to drift back to sleep, in a foggy half-dream half-awake state until he was shaken out of it by the sensation of Nandor’s hand slowly closing around his ankle through the blanket. “Hundreds and hundreds of nights sleeping alone, Guillermo. You would think I’d be used to it by now.” 

“Hmm.”

“Don’t you ever feel lonely? Sleeping all alone?”

“Never slept with anyone,” Guillermo muttered, too sleepy to catch himself before the double entendre slipped from his mouth. 

“I…” Nandor began before slamming his jaw shut. His hand was still curled around Guillermo’s ankle. “I wonder if I might…” he trailed off. “Vampires don’t _have_ to sleep in coffins. Did you know this, Guillermo?” 

“I guess.” 

“We could also sleep in beds, if we wanted to. Which we don’t want to. But we could! If we wanted to, that is.”

In a tone that once would have been unimaginable for Guillermo to use, he questioned, “What are you getting at here?”

Nandor huffed. “What I am _getting at_ , Guillermo, is that there were many many nights I spent alone,” he whined, as though somehow that were Guillermo’s fault. Guillermo could feel his thumb moving ever-so-slightly, even through the comforter. He wondered if Nandor was even aware that he was still gripping onto his ankle. Nandor’s voice dropped to a whisper and he added, “I am thinking that maybe I don’t want to spend tonight alone.”

The underlying question was clear. In the soft, cocooned warmth of his bed, these words rushed over Guillermo, but he could barely pinpoint whether or not they were real, or if this was just some sort of twisted, wishful fantasy his sleep-addled brain conjured up. 

But he could still feel the press of Nandor’s hand on his ankle. That _felt_ real. Then there was the heavy silence around them, only interrupted by the faintest sound of birds chirping outside as night turned to morning. That was real, too. So maybe, just maybe, he hadn’t imagined Nandor’s words. 

He shimmied over in the bed, and lifted the comforter from the corner very subtly, unable to make eye contact. He wasn’t going to say anything. It was an invitation, sure, but a just-barely-there one, so if Nandor stood and balked Guillermo could pretend the invitation was never there in the first place. 

Nandor looked at Guillermo’s plaid patterned sheets. 

And he let out a long, useless breath. 

And he shoved off his boots, and crawled under the covers beside him. 

They lay flat on their backs, side by side. The sleepiness that had fogged Guillermo’s brain cleared substantially, and he found himself blinking at the ceiling, painfully aware of the long, cool column of Nandor’s body near him. When it became too much, too awkward and uncomfortable and _exciting_ to bear, he turned on his side, facing away from Nandor and curling in on himself. 

He tried to pretend that this was normal. That everything about this situation, that Nandor in his bed, was normal. But as good of a pretender as he was - as much practice he had with lying - he wasn’t nearly good enough for _this_. 

Nandor stirred, also moving to lie on his side, and he reached over to curl a hand around Guillermo’s hip, dangerously close to spooning him. “Guillermo,” he said, voice so tight with emotion that Guillermo just had to roll over to face him, just to check that he was alright, even though he couldn’t see much of anything without his glasses. 

“Yes?”

After a beat, Nandor murmured, “Thank you.” 

Guillermo could say _you’re welcome_ or _no problem_ or even _my pleasure_ , but none of those words seemed quite right, so instead he settled on, “I’m here.” 

Nandor’s hand returned to his hip, digging into the thermal fabric there. Even in the blurry darkness, the turmoil on his face was unmistakable. “Are you o-”

He was cut off by the soft, cool, grateful press of Nandor’s lips to his, and he gasped, his lips parting against Nandor’s, which only seemed to encourage them. Nandor moved his hand from Guillermo’s hip to his neck, those blunt fingertips digging in at the nape as he let out a harsh, loud puff of air through his nose. Guillermo shivered in response, shuffling closer and clinging to the fur at Nandor’s lapels. Nandor’s beard was softer than he’d expected it would be, his lips plush against his, fangs jutting beneath the surface. Those lips pacified and inspirited the ache within his chest in equal measure. He whimpered deep in his chest, and he could barely breathe. His heart was pounding so loud he could hear it thumping in his ears, and all he could do was deliriously press further into the kiss. 

Nandor pulled his mouth away slowly, near _reluctantly_ , still pressed close enough that Guillermo could feel his cool breath on his face. Guillermo was decidedly more _awake_ but no less dazed, and he murmured, “What was that?” 

“Sleep now, Guillermo,” Nandor soothed, moving his face away, but securing his arm tight around Guillermo’s middle. “It is very late," he said, closing his eyes. 

He wanted to ask again - _what was that?_ \- but he looked across the pillow and saw Nandor’s serene face, his features lax and dark hair fanning out on the pillow. Gone was the turmoil that etched his features earlier, replaced with nothing but peace. So, instead of doing the smart thing, Guillermo hummed contentedly and inched closer, letting his own eyes close. Sleep barreled into him, and before long half-dreams were swirling in his head. 

Cool lips brushed against his forehead. “ _You’re_ good enough,” a distant voice whispered, and Guillermo smiled. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading. kudos and comments are always appreciated.


End file.
